narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi Yoshida
Tori Yoshida is a main supporting character in the series. Background The Yoshida Clan emigrated to Konohagakure shortly before the Third Shinobi World War began. Fighting had broken out in their small nation and they went to Konoha for refuge. Personality Tori is kind, though impatient and stubborn. She is short-tempered and can be argumentative. Tori does not give up easily, and often debates on insignificant matters. She is also rather competitive. Tori is optimistic and impulsive. Tori can be bossy and (though she seems very much in control) she is very sensitive and dependent on others. She often lashes out at people when stressed. Tori is well aware of her faults and tries to make up for them. Tori is a worrier and very unconfident. She has no motivation and can be rather lazy. Despite this, she cares deeply for others and is always ready to help. She tends to be loud around her family, becoming painfully shy with others. Tori was lonely as a child. She was insecure and for fear of what others might say, never said much resulting in a sort of estrangement from her peers. She tends to say or do awkward things. Appearance Tori has long dark hair and large brown eyes. Her eyes are her defining trait, hence her codename 'Hitomi.' She is short and light. In Part I, Tori Abilities Tori's strengths lie in her large chakra reserves and intelligence. However, she is unable to work alone and must always be in a team. Lava Release Tori possesses Lava Release. She is skilled in her kekkei genkai and uses it as her principal form of combat. It is corrosive and easily fatal. Taijutsu Intelligence Tori is highly intelligent. Having spent most of her time with books, she knows more than she lets on. Tori has a formidable arsenal of information and is able to gain knowledge easily. Anything she is told is cataloged in the back of her mind. Tori often files facts (mentally) on others, giving her an edge. After seeing a technique once in battle, she is able to come up with strategies. Medical Abilities Tori specializes in healing without chakra. This has proven to be very practical, as seen when she was cut off from her chakra. This doesn't mean she can't use medical ninjutsu however. On the contrary, Tori is a developed user. Her abilites range from surgery to making antidotes for poisons and such- something she is known for. Other Skills Tori often utilizes fuinjutsu into her techniques, Stats Part I Introduction Arc Upon graduating, Tori is placed in a group instead of a regular genin team. Her unit consists of six people, including herself. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Tori's favorite foods are rice wrapped in seaweed with vegetables. ** Tori's hobbies are drawing, playing trivia games with Yuki, and singing. Creation and Conception Making Tori was a bit of an experiment. You might have noticed that she shares some similarities with Yuki Ikeda. I wanted to see how they could have certain traits and still be their own person. Reference Category:DRAFT